


People Like Us [hold]

by loving1dwp



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, AU, M/M, Sci-Fi, Telekinesis, Telepath!Harry, Telepathy, healer!Niall, one direction - Freeform, powers, super strength, telekinesist!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loving1dwp/pseuds/loving1dwp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles first realized his abilities when he turned thirteen. At first he thought he was hearing things, but in reality, he was hearing the thoughts of other people around him. </p><p>Louis Tomlinson also realized his abilities when he was thirteen. He could move things just by thinking about it. It both scared and fascinated him.</p><p>Both of the boys receive a letter on their sixteenth birthday asking them to meet at a certain location. They were not expecting to be thrown into a school for people like them. People with special powers, that is. Everyone there had a gift, something special about them. </p><p>Some would call it fate that Harry and Louis were roomed together, others would say it was just a coincidence, but everyone could agree that it was the best thing that ever happened to the two misfits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis's POV

“Stop it!”

“Shut up you stupid fag. You don’t deserve to breathe the same air as I do!” One of the boys surrounding me yelled.

My heart rate increased and I could feel tears coming to my eyes as the boys kept taunting me. Suddenly everything started shaking.

“Earthquake!” 

The boys scattered into nearby classrooms, but I was frozen in my spot. I had a massive headache and crying wasn’t helping one bit. I looked around when a picture frame smashed to the ground and thought about stabbing myself with the glass. It was just a passing thought, I didn’t really mean it, but the next thing I knew the glass was flying at me and stopping once it landed in my hand.

That was three years ago. I remember it clearly, It was when I first discovered there was something special about me. I could move things with my mind. I kept getting better at it and now I can do it just as easily as breathing or walking. 

I was lying in bed that night, tired after celebrating my sixteenth birthday when I heard my door open. My mum handed me an envelope.

“Must have missed a present.” She grinned.

I grinned back and sat up to tear open the ivory envelope. I pulled out an official looking piece of paper and read the typed cursive writing.

 

Dear Mr. Louis Tomlinson,

We would like to invite you to join our school for those who are gifted. Thompson’s School is strictly for people who have abilities like you. We’ve been watching you and we think you have great potential. Contact us for further information. 321-789-0123

We hope to see you soon!

 

I sat there with my mouth gaping open at the thought of a school full of people like me. My mum took the letter from my hands and read it to herself silently. My mum was the only one who knew about my abilities, so I wasn’t worried about her reading it.

When she finished reading she looked just like me. Completely shocked.

“Can I go?” I asked hesitantly.

“We’ll call tomorrow morning. This is going to be had to explain to your father.” She chuckled.

I hugged her before laying back down and falling asleep.

**

(Two Months Later)

 

We drove through the woods for a few miles before I spotted the large house-like building at the top of a hill, hidden from society. I would be staying there for the next eight months. We met the headmaster at the front of the school and he shook hands with my mum and then me.

He introduced himself as Dean Winchester and welcomed me to the school. He called over a blonde headed boy and had him introduce himself.

He said his name was Niall and that he could heal people, then he proceeded to heal a cut on my arm. It was awesome! 

“Come on, I’ll show you around!” Niall waved for me to follow him.

I hugged my mum and kissed her cheek.

“Bye mum, love you.”

“I love you too sweetheart, don’t forget to call!” 

“I won’t.” I grinned.

Once she was gone I followed Niall through the campus. It was a lovely school and I thought spending so much time there wouldn’t be so bad. Finally Niall brought me to my dorm room. We swapped numbers and then he left.

I was nervous about my new roommate. What if they didn’t like me? What if they hated gay people? It was impossible for me to hide it, I’m very flamboyant.

With a shaky sigh I turned the doorknob. At first all I saw was someone’s backside. A very tall someone’s backside. Then the boy turned around and my breath hitched. He was incredibly hot.

His dark brown curls framed his face nicely and made his bright green eyes pop. His lips were what drew me in though. They were so plump and pink, not to mention his incredible jawline. His clothes were simple but he looked good in them anyways. He wore a grey sweater and black skinny jeans, but his feet were bare. I realized I’d been checking him out and I blushed.

“I’m Harry.”

Oh god, even his voice was sexy. It was so deep and raspy. Yup, I’m screwed.

“Louis.” I shook his hand and he grinned at me. “So uh, what can you do?”

At my question a huge smirk grew on his face. He looked me up and down and I suddenly felt self conscious in my superman top and skinny jeans. 

“I can read minds.”

Crap. I laughed nervously and adjusted my glasses on my face.

“So were you reading my mind when I first came in?” My face felt like it was on fire.

“Not the entire time, I started when you were checking out my jawline. I would have started earlier, but I got a little distracted. You’re quite hot yourself.” He winked.

“Thanks.” I said awkwardly.

I wanted so badly to jump off the nearest cliff. On the brightside he doesn’t have a problem with my sexuality. Maybe this won’t be so bad.

“What about you? What’s your superpower superman?”

“Oh, I can move things. Watch.”

I moved stretched my hand out toward my suitcase and lifted it, which made the suitcase levitate, then I moved the suitcase to my bed by swinging my arm around. I dropped it and looked at Harry again.

“Sweet.” He grinned.

I grinned back and walked over to unpack. Which really consisted of me sitting on my bed and flinging clothes into drawers. It was a little difficult to suspend the clothes in mid air and open the drawer at the same time, but I managed and soon my suitcase was unpacked. I didn’t bother using my ability to slide it under the bed. Harry finished about five seconds later and snorted when he saw that I was finished as well.

“I have to admit I’m kind of jealous.” He chuckled.

“Come on, it’s gotta be cool to read minds. No one could ever lie to you!”

“It’s a blessing and a curse. I was on a date with my ex and he wouldn’t stop thinking about the bloke he was fucking behind my back. There are some things I wish I could unsee” He shuddered.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m just glad I figured it out when I did.” He rolled his eyes. “Whatever, it’s in the past.” He shrugged. “Wanna get some pizza?”

“Sure.”

So Harry and I went to the cafeteria and had a nice lunch of pizza and soda. He seemed like a really cool guy and I just knew we were going to be best friends, maybe even more than that if I’m lucky.

 

****

 

A/N Hey guys! It’s Claire:) Did you like that? Please leave feedback and also go fan @cumonlarry

Byyeee!!!


	2. A/N

I have decided to do character asks for all my stories and at the end of it I will post them all as a chapter!

All you have to do is go to this link https://twitter.com/loving1dwp and say the title of the story and then ask your question. It can be for me or any of the characters!

Have fun! xx


End file.
